Hellboy and Angel
by Trucking girl 1109
Summary: What if Hellboy had someone he cosidered his sister during the movie?   My first Hellboy story be nice.


**Author notes: Ok this story follows the first movie after the first chapter, plus this is my first Hellboy story so please be nice, and this is on word pad so I have no spell check or Grammer check to correct me so If I make a mistake please tell me nicely. (This is dedicated to the memory of my late Paw-paw, Oct 30, is his Birthday)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, just my OC Angel. If I did own it, Angel would be a permanent character.**

**...**

**Meeting Angel**

**Summary: What if Hellboy had someone he considered his sister during the movie?**

_Thinking ' Blah blah blah' _**(Author blah blah blah) : communicator Blah blah blah: " Talking Blah blah blah"**

**(Some time during when Hellboy was at the air force base in New Mexico.) Time 6:30 pm, Third person pov**

**(Hellboy 8 yrs : Angel 6 : Trevor 28) year 1952**

'Run, I must run, before he gets me, he can't get me!', thought the little gargoyle girl. Suddenly, she tripped over a root tumbling down a hill, and heard a sickening snap, before feeling a searing pain. She landed in a heap, and looked over to her right wing, only to see it bent at an odd angle. She felt her eyes sting, as the tears welled up in her eyes. With the pain radiating from her wing, she got up, with her injured wing hanging limply, and slowly walked forward. Only, to slip down another hill, rolling until the back of her head collided with a rock. Her eyes opened wide, mouth open, in a silent scream, before blacking out on the side of a dirt road.

A few minutes later a black van, with a symbol of a fist holding a sword, stopped near her, brake lights on. A young Professsor, Trevor Broom, stepped out and ran over to where she lay. While, bending down to examine her. "Poor thing, probably never saw that drop off, and with that wing she couldn't fly", Trevor spoke sadly. He was surprised by her whimpering, and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe she was alive. He scooped her up quickly, and took her towards his van, to take her to the air force base in New Mexico. It was good that the base was only two miles away from their current position. (Time skip 6:50 pm.)

In the medical wing on the east side, we find the little gargoyle girl lying on the bed, with her wing and head wrapped up with white guaze. We also find Trevor, and a young Hellboy sitting in the chairs, waiting for her to wake up, if ever.

They were surprised after the doctors had cleaned her up, and how well she looked from head to toe. Her hair was gold with black streaks, and she had small, little horns lining her hairline, with elf like ears, and snow colored skin. Her wings ressembled a bats, and were light blue on the inside. She was dressed in a hospital gown, and she had a tail like Hellboy's, but white. Her feet were like when somebody stands on their toes, and her fingers and toes had claws. Suddenly, she started to wake up, while groaning. Her eyes snapped open, as she sat straight up, and gasped. While looking around the room at her surroundings, she saw them. She heard a really quite voice say, "hello", Hellboy hoping to make friends with her. The girl smiled back shyly, and spoke softly back, "hi." "Whats your name, asked Hellboy. The girl thought for a moment, before frowning. "I don't know", she said, "I don't remember anything, and why cant I remember?" She asked, nearly in tears. Trevor took this Opportunity to speak, "Well my dear, I think I can answer that." "You see, when I found you, you were at the bottom of a drop off, and It seems as though, you had hit your head on a rock." "That may be the source of your amnesia." The girl seemed to be taking this rather well, but without making eye contact, she asked, "So if I can't remember my name, then what will I be called?" Hellboy spoke and said, "Hows about Angel, and Snow could be your nickname?" She looked up startled. "My name is Hellboy." Angel smiled, and said, "I like it." Then Trevor introduced himself to her, as Professor Trevor Broom and said, "now that we have found you a name, and you know Hellboy's name, may I be aloud to ask you a question?" Angel nodded. "Would you like to join the BPRD?" Angel tilted her head to the side, looking like the young girl that she is, and asked. "Whats the BPRD?" The "BPRD means, Bureuo of Paranormal, Research and Defence. There are things that go bump in the night, Miss Angel, and we are the ones who bump back." Angel didn't know why, but something was telling her to take the offer. Angel smiled at their hopefull expressions, before she answered, "ok." From their training with one Nortan Ricker, and Military Dog, Mac, they found out that Angel had a healing factor. She could take anything hellboy could, and with speed, strength, endurance, and flight, and she excelled in Martial Arts, along with hand to hand combat.

...

What happens next? review please


End file.
